


This world inverted

by Ameliapll



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad boy! Alec and jock! Magnus, Cheerleader! Lydia and nerd! Jace, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jace/Lydia, M/M, Malec, Model! Isabelle and artist! Clary, Multi, Popular! Simon and loner! Raphael, Saphael, Similar to this world inverted but also different, featuring so so many cliches it's not even funny, idk what their ship name is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe, Isabelle, Lydia, Magnus and Simon are a tight knit clique. Enter Clary Fray, the artistic new girl in search of a muse, Jace Wayland, the nerd who's hired to tutor Lydia, Alec Lightwood, the bad boy who hooks up with someone each week and Raphael, the loner boy who Simon is determined to mentor and protect. </p><p>When the two worlds collide, Morgenstein institution will never be the same again</p>
            </blockquote>





	This world inverted

Prologue

Isabelle Lightwood strutted into school with the grace of a gazelle. She wore a short black dress and leather ankle boots, freebies from her job as a model. 

 

Next to to her stood the hot, popular and sweet Simon Lewis. Si, as he was commonly known as, wore a white shirt, denim jacket, jeans, and his happy grin which had served to melt the hearts of most people in the school

 

Lydia Branwell stood on his other side. Lydia currently wore a violet halter top and white skirt with purple and white trainers. Lydia was one of the most athletically skilled girls at school and also a fantastic cheerleader because of it. Even when they walked, she was mentally going over and over the routine until she had memorised it 

 

Finally, there was clean shaven Magnus Bane. The typical cocky jock, no one had managed to knock Magnus off his perch yet. He wore a white polo shirt and jeans with converse, his hair gelled back

 

The four walked down the hallway and found their rooms, wanting to get there early so they could take a seat before anyone else. 

 

Art: Izzy

 

Isabelle sat down and opened her white MAC laptop, ready to email her boss and makeup artist. She had a look in mind for tonight. As she typed, her lips forming a small grin around the ideas she heard a voice 

 

"Sorry, is this seat taken?" The girls voice was sweet and quiet. Isabelle looked up and saw a short redhead standing there in a blue and white tank top and blue jeans, clearly new. Her hair hung around her shoulders and her hazel eyes were wide 

 

"No, go ahead." Isabelle smiled. Despite her popularity, she had made it a rule to be nice to anyone. After all, you never knew where you'd end up after high school.

 

"I'm new here and you looked friendly so I thought I might sit here." Clary rambled, pinkness staining her cheeks as she sat. 

 

"Well, thank you. I'm Isabelle, by the way, but _you_ can call me Izzy." Isabelle smirked, letting her eyes flash dangerously

 

"I'm Clary Fray. It's nice to meet you, Izzy." Clary's smile seemed perfectly sincere and Isabelle was genuinely worried when she wondered what high school would do to Clary. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this, you guys don't even know. I hope you like it, I have a lot planned. 
> 
> Next up, malec and then Raphael and then Lydia (saphael and jacelydia are going to be more slow burn so it'll be in alternate perspectives for a while before third person again)


End file.
